The aircraft troubleshooting network described herein provides for the enhanced management and diagnosis of aircraft. In part, the network automates the selective downloading and central storage and analysis of aircraft flight and operational data. The network also provides for remote users to directly access the aircraft to perform monitoring or diagnostic functions. The network also allows remote users to access historical data for diagnostic or analytical functions.